Tiempo de Ir a la Cama
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: El pequeño Dante se había emocionado con su nueva habitación, sin saber que al momento de ir a la cama, algo más estaría ahí con él. Y no era nada bueno.Dante x Vergil


**Renuncia: **Los personajes de Devil May Cry le pertenecen a Capcom. El video mencionado es de Dross Rotzank

**Notas de autora: **Iniciamos el evento dedicado a Dross Rotzank, quien a su vez, inicia su serie de videos especializados en Halloween, todo el mes de Octubre.

Pido que vayan a su canal y hagan las actividades correspondientes.

Espero que este fic les parezca agradable, y les pido miren el video mencionado para que vean el excelente trabajo de Dross XDD

**Tiempo de Ir a la Cama ** **Resumen**

Basado en el video "Dross cuenta 3 historias de terror XXI" de Dross Rotzank

El pequeño Dante se había emocionado con su nueva habitación, sin saber que al momento de ir a la cama, algo más estaría ahí con él. Y no era nada bueno.

Dante x Vergil

-Devil May Cry-

**Tiempo de Ir a la Cama**

La vida no podía ser más hermosa para él. Ese día, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban y su pizzería favorita estaba dando promoción de 3x1 en todos los tamaños de aquel suculento manjar. Además, el aniversario del fallecimiento de sus queridos padres había pasado, así que la depresión del momento quedó semanas atrás. Consiguió terminar todo el trabajo a tiempo, ganándose el resto del día para echarse un poco.

Compró pizza, botanas y mucha sida, suficiente para un ejército entero. Después, se dirigió a casa para encontrarse con ese que alegraba toda su existencia. Abrió la puerta, pero no lo encontró ahí. Se encaminó a la cocina y nada. Entonces, oyó la puerta del baño abrirse. Pasó la lengua por sus labios, preparándose para la sensual imagen de su hermano mojado, con el cabello caído y en bata:

**-Dante…-**lo llamó con su voz gruesa, igual a la suya**-Pensé que llegarías más tardes- **no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente. Vergil, su querido gemelo, lucía muy sexy de esa manera. Las ganas de coger desde ese instante hasta el amanecer llegaron. El hijo mayor del matrimonio Sparda, que en paz descanse, le devolvió la mirada incómodo. Bajó por las escaleras, dándole un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo regresar a la realidad. Entonces, notó la enorme bolsa de comida que llevaba:

**-¿La cena?-**preguntó solo para asegurarse. El otro asintió mientras se sobaba la cabeza:

**-Traje pizza-**soltó contento, como si fuera un niño. Su gemelo rodó los ojos con fastidio:

**-Ya me di cuenta. Iré a vestirme-**aun así, no pudo seguir pues el otro lo sujetó con fuerza por la cintura**-¡Dante! ¿Qué rayos haces?-**exigió molesto, tratando de soltarse:

**-Nada, Ver-**respondió fingiendo inocencia**-Sólo quiero que juguemos un poquito-.**

De pronto, en medio de todo ese relajo, la puerta del baño y de la habitación principal se cerraron de golpe, el sonido retumbó por toda la casa. Ambos se mantuvieron quietos, esperando que sucediera algo más, mientras el silencio se volvía denso y pesado. Ambos cuartos se ubican en el segundo piso, ellos son los únicos que viven ahí, sin mencionar que, ese día, el calor estaba insoportable, sin nada de viento. ¿Qué sucedió entonces? La respuesta era obvia para ellos. Con unos minutos, Vergil supo que no iba a suceder nada más, por lo que respiró tranquilo. Sin embargo, al ver a su hermano, entendió que aún les esperaba algo. Dante parecía molesto, en total alerta, una reacción extraña en él, pero comprensible:

**-Dante…-**lo llamó con suavidad**-¿Estas bien?-**el otro asintió serio-Iré a vestirme-repitió, encaminándose a las escaleras:

**-Date prisa-**esa orden, dicha con la voz más gutural que su gemelo podía expresar, y la preocupación impresa en ella, hicieron que Vergil sintiera miedo, como casi nunca le había sucedido. Dante sabia cuando algo extraño iba a pasar, sobre todo si era malo. Él mismo lo podía confirmar. Así que, decidió subir corriendo para no perder el tiempo.

Al regresar, lo encontró en el sofá, con los ojos clavados en el suelo y las manos inquietas. Parecía afectado, ya que tenían varios días en paz, sin que nada raro sucediera. Se confiaron. Vergil se aproximó a su gemelo, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos blancos del menor, ese que era su misma imagen, compuesta en carne y hueso. Dante alzó la mirada azul, pegó su frente en el pecho del otro, y sostuvo su cintura entre sus brazos, recordando.

El día en que todo empezó era normal, el resultado fue horrible, y el único que consiguió salvarlo, tanto de aquella cosa como de sus propios tormentos, fue su hermano mayor. Vergil estuvo siempre ahí, sin importar qué.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Quiero mi cuarto-exigió molesto un Vergil de 10 años, con el pequeño Dante mirándolo aún más histérico. Sus padres los observaron extrañados. Apenas se habían mudado a esa modesta casa de dos pisos y tres habitaciones. Con el negocio de Sparda, el jefe de la familia, lograron salir de su antigua situación económica para imaginar siquiera un futuro mejor. Su trabajo crecía a velocidad segura, y el adquirir ese lugar fue tan solo el primer paso.

Sus pequeños hijos, gemelos idénticos, eran muy unidos. Se bañaban juntos, comían juntos, jugaban juntos, e incluso, dormían en el mismo sitio, por no decir que en la misma cama. A pesar de eso, tanto Eva como Sparda, ya habían empezado a ver la manera de crear espacio entre ellos para hacer su convivencia un poco más normal, y al parecer, su primogénito es el único en aceptarlo.

Sin embargo, ellos no sabían que Vergil hizo esa petición a causa de una imprudencia por parte de su hermano, con quien mantiene una relación más cercana de lo permitido. Los pequeños habían decidido ser como novios, y Dante se comportaba como un celoso obsesivo. Además, él no quería que se fuera pero su orgullo de hijo menor afloró y no se puso en contra.

Entonces, iniciaron el proyecto. La habitación que era usada como almacén, en donde dejaban todas las cosas que poseían pero que no solían usar a menudo, fue limpiada y puesta a disposición del pequeño Dante, mientras que su primer cuarto se lo designaron a Vergil, con su propia cama. El hijo menor saltó de alegría al ver que él se quedaba con la litera, solo, para hacer todo lo que le diera la gana. Iba a poder dormir en el colchón de arriba, como siempre quiso. Con los últimos detalles listos esa mañana de viernes, los gemelos regresaron contentos e impacientes. El menor contempló su nuevo santuario, era estrecho y un tanto oscuro pues contaba con solo una ventana, pero su madre se había esforzado en dejarlo muy bonito.

Las diez de la noche, los niños debían ir a dormir. Por un momento, a Dante le entró la ansiedad y se puso a saltar sobre su cama, aunque apagaran la luz. El ejercicio extra lo dejó agotado, y cayó rendido dos horas después.

"_**¿Qué es eso?",**_ se preguntó al escuchar ruidos extraños. Sintió un frio muy intenso cruzando por su espalda al notar que algo se movía en el colchón de abajo. Trató de ignorarlo, pero no podía. Pensó en quién podía ser y sus padres quedaron descartados al instante.

"_**¿Nero?",**_ no era posible. El gato solía dormir bien cómodo en los arbustos del jardín trasero. Entonces, sonrió con dificultad. Por supuesto, su hermano quería cobrarse la broma del otro día y se sentó con la disposición de reclamarle, aunque su mente le ordenara que no se moviera más, o sino, correría peligro:

**-¿Bro?-**exclamó con la voz temblorosa. Los sonidos se detuvieron en el acto, dando lugar a uno solo. Pasos, alguien se estaba levantando de la cama de abajo, y Dante se aterró porque sabía que aquello lo escuchó perfectamente. Se tapó los ojos, desesperado, no quería confrontar lo que sea que estuviera ahí, y llamó a sus padres a gritos. Vio con mucha dificultad la luz del cuarto vecino que se coló por su puerta, y sus padres llegaron alarmados; pero lo que le asustó más fue el hecho de que esa cosa no se hubiera marchado sino hasta el último segundo en que ellos entraron:

**-¡Dante!-**oyó la voz de su madre, preocupada de verlo así, llorando, siendo él un chiquillo orgulloso**-¿Qué tienes, mi amor?-**ella lo consoló con muchos besos mientras su papá le acariciaba la espalda. El pequeño Dante asomó la cabeza en el hombro de la mujer, y vio a su gemelo parado cerca de la puerta, con esa expresión de sueño y preocupación. Confirmó sus sospechas, no era Vergil el que estaba ahí. A pesar de que sus progenitores trataron de saber lo que le sucedía, él no habló. Tal vez por pena, por vergüenza de haber llorado frente a ellos, quién sabe; pero el niño no dijo nada y ambos asumieron que se trataba de una pesadilla. Para su fortuna, Eva se quedó a dormir con él en la cama de abajo.

Al día siguiente, sábado, varios amigos de su hermano mayor llegaron de visita. Vergil se sorprendió mucho cuando lo vio alejado del grupo, sobre todo porque él se la pasaba acosándolo para que dejara de hablarse con todos ellos, y optó por dejarlo tranquilo, recordando lo alterado que se veía la noche anterior. En medio del escándalo, producto de los juegos típicos que hacían los otros, Dante se mantenía nervioso. Había tratado de olvidar lo sucedido, sin éxito, y se dedicó a meditar un poco. Entonces, alzó su mirada azul hacia su nuevo cuarto, analizando con sorpresa. No se podía ver nada gracias a los reflejos alejados del sol, pero él sabía, muy dentro de sí, que algo lo estaba mirando fijamente. Eso lo aterró aún más.

Llegó la noche, y él pequeño hacía todo lo posible para aplazar la hora de dormir. Se entretuvo con sus papás, sacándole conversaciones que no entendía o le interesaban poco. Se escapó a la cocina, antes de que ellos comenzaran a hostigarlo con ese asuntillo, comiendo lo más que podía para meterse al baño y vomitar toda la noche. Incluso estuvo tentado a llamar a su hermano con tal de pedirle que durmiera con él, pero cuando Vergil lo miró se hizo el desentendido, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo por su cobardía. Así que, decidió a confrontar lo que sea que se mantuviera en ese cuarto, aunque se estuviera muriendo de miedo. Con una gran valentía, se trepó en su cama, se tapó hasta las orejas, y se mantuvo alerta, observando la ligera abertura que obtuvo con dejar la puerta entre abierta. Tras unos 40 minutos de silencio, vio a su papá cerrando la puerta, creyendo que él ya debía estar descansando.

Dante no podía dormir, gracias a la histeria y la expectativa que sentía. Se revolvió en toda la cama, molesto por la situación, llegando a pensar que, quizás, lo ocurrido la noche pasada había sido causado por su propia imaginación.

Entonces, ocurrió de nuevo. Y cuando comenzó, el pequeño se congeló de golpe porque tenía la ligera esperanza de que nada sucediera pero así fue. La diferencia era que, esta vez, los sonidos eran tremendos. No sólo se escuchaban las sábanas revolviéndose, sino que la litera entera se agitaba con fuerza, estrellándose contra la pared, y la cama de abajo moviéndose con fiereza. El cuadro completo se parecía a uno de sus mejores berrinches. A pesar de esto, el chiquillo decidió no llamar a nadie. Lo soportó toda la noche, hasta que el amanecer le devolvió la calma a su habitación.

Días después, la presencia de su cuarto no se mantuvo tan quieta como al principio. Ahora se dedicaba a tratar de alcanzarlo, estirando un miembro y metiéndolo debajo de sus colchas, formando un bulto enorme mientras lo jalaba hacia la orilla. Dante se sentó en su cama, llorando como casi nunca, mirando cómo esa cosa daba puñetazos potentes desde abajo. La furia, la adrenalina producida por el miedo, y la poca valentía que le quedaba le permitieron alzar el bracito para golpear su propia cama.

Grave error, eso no hizo más que empeorar bastante el problema.

En ese momento, el chico escuchó las pisadas de ese aparente espectro, y con la posibilidad de que esa cosa buscara mirarlo cara a cara, empezó a gritar aterrado. De nuevo, sus padres llegaron, lo interrogaron sobre lo sucedido, y ante su silencio, pensaron que era otra pesadilla.

El hijo menor de la familia toleró esto varias noches más, ignorando la mirada atenta de su hermano. Vergil estaba preocupado pues, siendo un niño, y teniendo esa conexión especial con su gemelo, sabía muy bien que debía estar sufriendo mucho pero, ¿cómo ayudarlo?, si Dante no le decía nada. Al final optó por seguir vigilándolo, esperando el momento ideal para darle su apoyo.

En un fin de semana soleado, Dante decidió arreglar ese problema sólo, como todo un hombre. Tomando su sombrero de vaquero favorito, se plantó frente a su cama, analizándolo de manera sospechosa, y encuentra una posible solución. Arranca las sábanas, quita el colchón, trepó sus libros, sus juguetes, sus videojuegos, todo lo que pudiera conseguir, y deja una silla. Al terminar de ocultar sus cosas en el armario, mira su obra con una sonrisa, creyendo que así conseguiría paz:

**-Dante-**oyó tras él**-¿Qué estás haciendo?-**le preguntó su madre con la canasta de la ropa sucia en brazos y los cabellos rubios amarrados en una coleta:

-**Estoy tratando de hacer una oficina-**respondió por inercia, ya que no había pensado en una excusa antes**-Quiero tener mi propia oficina, como papá-**Eva se retiró con una sonrisa ante la ternura visible de su hijito. La intención del chiquillo era muy clara, no le iba a dar un espacio para dormir a ese fantasma molesto. Lo malo era que nadie estaba ahí para decirle que ese fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido.

Llegó la noche, él estaba impaciente, pero nada sucedía. Conforme las horas pasaban, mas sueño sentía, y terminó por dormirse. Sin embargo, a mitad de la madrugada, con el silencio y la densa oscuridad reinando en su alcoba, se despertó. ¿Por qué si todo estaba tranquilo? Simple. El pequeño Dante comenzó a llorar, su cuerpo tembló, pero se mordió los labios para no sollozar, pues el espectro se mantenía ahí en su cama, atrás de él, abrazándolo, sujetándolo con fuerza. Lo tenía muy bien agarrado.

El chiquillo supo por instinto que era mejor hacerse el dormido. No podía deducir si esa cosa dormía o simplemente jugaba con él, esperando a que volteara, pero no iba a moverse para nada, y se dispuso a tomar toda su energía para soportar la situación.

"_**¿Y si salto?",**_ se cuestionó un par de horas después:

"_**¿Qué pasará si salto y me tiro la cama? No importa si me lastimo",**_ tragó grueso ante un posible nuevo plan:

"_**¿Qué pasa si me caigo, abro la puerta y salgo corriendo? ¿Qué dirán mamá y papá? ¿Cómo les voy a explicar eso?",**_ meditó un poco:

"_**No importa".**_ Aun así tenía miedo, porque la lógica estaba actuando en su contra:

"_**¿Qué pasa si esta cosa se tira también, o me agarra de los pelos antes de que salga?".**_

Dante movió con mucho cuidado una de sus manos, dejándola con suavidad sobre la de aquel espectro. El frío de la piel marchita le taladró el corazón, se sentía como la mano de una persona muy vieja, y era enorme. No pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, pero hizo lo posible para aguantarse, no quería que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre esa cosa. Trató de hacerse a un lado, trató de deslizarse entre sus sábanas hasta la orilla, hasta esa posible libertad.

De repente, sintió un tirón que lo obligó a mantenerse quieto, apretando los dientes para contener el llanto ante los movimientos bruscos y ágiles de la mano de ese espectro que lo apretó contra su demacrado cuerpo, dejando su cabeza enorme y fría asomarse por su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos azules del pequeño Sparda se abrieron ante un nuevo descubrimiento. Ese ligero calor que se asomaba por su ventana era indicio clave de que estaba amaneciendo con lentitud, y aquel ser comenzó a jalarlo con fuerza, aumentando la velocidad. Su espalda y sus piernas comenzaron a sentirse heladas.

Lo entendió. El espectro salía de la pared, y conforme amanecía, trataba de llevárselo a través de esta, a su propio mundo, arrastrándolo con frenesí intenso, sin contemplación:

"_**Rayos… cosa horrible…",**_ Dante mantenía la vista hacia la puerta, esperando inútilmente que alguien llegara a ayudarlo, pero sabía que esta era su batalla:

"_**¡Libertad!",**_ gritó su alma joven y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a los barrotes de la litera, demostrándole a su verdugo que ni iba a ceder por nada del mundo. La lucha se volvió más dura, uno jalando y el otro manteniéndose quieto, sujeto a su única opción, que era su propia cama.

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente. El poder de aquel espectro superó sus expectativas, y al final, lo obligó a soltarse. Dante vio con terror cómo sus manos se alejaban con lentitud de su cama, de esta realidad, y se aterró ante un destino horrendo.

Entonces, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe, y una voz infantil sonó en medio de ese ajetreo:

**-¡Deja en paz a mi hermano!-**era Vergil, su querido hermano, quien llegó ante los ruidos que atravesaron hasta su propia habitación, y sujetó con todas sus fuerzas las manos de su gemelo. Dante lo miró, su carita llena de ira ante lo que le estaban haciendo a su familia, la decisión y la preocupación que se reflejaron en sus gestos. Sintió cómo sus energías volvieron a él, y trató de usar sus rodillas, aun libres, para impulsarse hacia adelante. El forcejeo se volvió brutal, ahora eran dos contra uno, pero con esa mal pensada ventaja, Vergil supo que no iban lograrlo. Con toda la determinación del mundo, el mayor hecho la cabeza para atrás, tomó velocidad, y le metió a la horrible criatura, a quien podía ver con claridad, un certero cabezazo que le hizo retroceder y liberar a su hermano.

Para su fortuna, llegó el amanecer, obligando al espectro a irse derrotado. Dante cayó de su cama, directo al suelo, pero sin lastimarse pues su hermano aún lo sujetaba. Miró hacia la pared con algo de miedo mezclado con alegría. Lanzó un grito ante la victoria que consiguieron y se echó a los brazos de Vergil, llorando histérico, dejándose consolar por su hermano. Vergil lucía arrepentido porque pensó que él había iniciado todo esto al pedir su propio cuarto, él expuso a su gemelo a ese espectro horrible, pero Dante negó todo. Sin Vergil, quién sabe dónde estaría ahora.

Por eso, aprovecharon que sus padres no estaban en casa para faltar a la escuela e iniciar un proyecto nuevo. Dedicaron toda la mañana a empujar la litera bien lejos de la pared, colocándola en el centro del cuarto, muy cerca de la puerta. Para sorpresa de Sparda y Eva, sus pequeños volvieron a las viejas costumbres, y cada noche turnaban las habitaciones para dormir juntos.

Tras un año de aquel comportamiento extraño, los padres decidieron tomar el cuarto de Dante pues decidieron que era mejor tener un lugar más chico para ellos. Le dieron su propia habitación a su hijo menor y se cambiaron al otro. Ellos nunca dijeron nada, pero de pronto, con unos cuantos meses de diferencia, sin avisar siquiera, se apresuraron a organizar todo para mudarse de esa casa.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**-Dante…-**la voz de su gemelo atrajo su atención**-Si quieres, podemos…-**

**-¡No!-**interrumpió, dejando molesto al otro**-No, Vergil. Sabes que esta casa es de nuestros padres. Además, recuerda. El trabajo, las amistades…-**

**-Esas mujerzuelas que conoces no son mis amigas-**Dante lanzó una carcajada ante la manera en que su hermano veía a sus compañeras de trabajo:

**-¡Qué malo eres! Trish y Lady lloraran si les comento-**

**-No tienes por qué, tarado-**afirmó el mayor con los brazos cruzados, sin importarle sus palabras:

**-¡¿Ah, sí?! Pero yo no me quejo cuando te veo con ese imbécil de Arkham-**soltó fastidiado de solo acordarse de ese pelón con fachas de sacerdote pervertido:

**-Es diferente-**se excusó**-Él es un cliente**-aclaró sin inmutarse por la mirada seria que le dirigió Dante. A pesar de sus enormes celos, el menor decidió dejar eso de lado. Sus ojos recorrieron la sala entera, con más calma que antes. Esa era una de las propiedades que sus padres les dejaron, en el piso de arriba se ocultaba aquel espectro que lo atormentó de niño, y que había provocado en él una sensibilidad peculiar para ciertas cosas, como lo sucedido media hora atrás. Todas esas experiencias podrían orillar a cualquiera al suicidio, pero él era un Sparda, y tenía los pantalones bien puestos desde pequeño. Después de todo, consiguió vencer muchas veces a un ser maligno como el de esa casa.

Sin embargo, no iba a negar que, de no ser por Vergil, no hubiera salido vivo, y mucho menos, su existencia sería tan maravillosa como lo es ahora:

**-Te amo, Ver-**dijo con el alma tranquila, recibiendo un gesto de fastidio por parte del mayor:

**-Ser cursi no te servirá de nada**-aclaró, luego se acercó a su oído y susurró**-También te amo, Dante-**

**Fin.**


End file.
